


Deathblow

by Aenithon



Series: Deathblow [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenithon/pseuds/Aenithon
Summary: 9S recovers a critical piece of lost human history and can't resist showing it off. The world's strongest scanner unit's legend is only starting.(Twitter poll fic. I do polls and take suggestions for fics every week on Wednesday @aenithon on twitter - please check it out if you're interested.)
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Series: Deathblow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968748
Kudos: 12





	1. Deathblow

“Hey 2B! 2B look!”

“What is it, 9S?”

'It' turned out to be a battered, soft-cover book depicting a human. The red of his close-fitting robes looked to be coded for menace, going by the foreshortened fist directed at the viewer's eye. Presumably the band tied around his head was supposed to help with the impression, and keep the stray strands of his hair that refused to join the queue down his back out of his highly angled eyebrows. Above his fist was gold embossed lettering, reading-

“The Secrets of the Dim Mak death strike, 2B! Just think about how useful this could be!”

“It's a human combat measure.”

“So?”

“The humans were defeated.”

“But...” His voice registered serious hurt over the pride of this human who might as well have been imaginary for all 9S could ever know about him. Even his bones must have crumbled into the soil under their feet by now.

9S frantically flicked through the first pages of the book before turning it upside down, around, and puffing his lips in concentration.

“...Aha! It says here there has never been a true Dim Mak master! Master Sensei Jack Coslaw only claims to be a cipher of the secrets of the great masters, hoping that one day he will meet the chosen one!”

“That's complete nonsense. Even with weapons, humanity stood no chance before our creation.”

“You don't get it, 2B! _It wasn't finished!_ That means it hasn't seen combat yet!”

“...And you expect this to be stronger than lasers, nuclear devices, and androids?”

“Think about if an android could be the chosen one. Wouldn't that mean there's an unarguable line of succession to us, from humanity?”

“No.”  
“No?”

“No.”

“Fine. Just you wait, you'll be the student of a scanner model soon.”

2B considered destroying the book, or ordering 9S to do it himself. An unbidden thought born from 9S's innocent smile gave her pause. Even if it wouldn't be of any field utility, 9S was only a scanner model and his combat performance was not a priority. Besides, even among androids morale was of critical import. That much she had seen over and over; not the least, recently.

-

“There's a machine. Use the Dim Mak.”

“Huh?” 9S snapped from clear reverie, almost definitely reviewing the images and texts stored in his data banks. “You want me to-”

“Defeat it. That's an order.”

“Y-you really trust me with this 2B? I won't let you down!”

It was rare in YorHa to see that sort of joy in assignments. Even if insubordination was – had been – equally rare, most androids took to their tasks with a chill certainty. 9S was rare, 2B mused as his thin, pale legs took him across the battlefield toward the Goliath. Was this too difficult of an order to tackle alone?

Even if he failed, his data was already synchronized. Maybe as punishment she'd make him delete that silly book from his memory.

“I'll show you the power of humanity's wisdom combined with an android's strength!”

Not able to summon his weapons, even against this foe that towered over him, 9S had to leap to follow the book's instructions – the Master Sensei Coslaw's Dim Mak  _ must _ be directed at the opponent's chest. This was so it could set up the proper vibrations along their meridians that would resound through their body before meeting back in the heart, exploding it and killing them instantly.

“Hi ya!”

In his defense, 9S's small, gloved fist did make an admirable dent in the Goliath's rusted outer shell. After his strike, he glided lightly to the ground, turning away from his certainly defeated adversary as he landed.

“See, 2B? I've mastered the form and technique. I think I might even be developing ki!”

“I have a question about your explanation of the move.”

“Oh? So eager to learn from me already? Ha, I knew you'd come around. Sure 2B, I'll be your sensei!”

“...I've changed my mind. I have a statement: machines do not have hearts.”

Minutes later, 9S would have to endure 2B's knowing silence as he retrieved his chips out of the crater containing his previous body, its scuffed and damaged face still bearing a quizzical expression.


	2. Little Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S finds another repository of priceless human wisdom and technique. With this power, will he finally impress 2B? No, but he might get something better than her approval.

“Hey 2B! 2B look!”

She didn't need to. This was overwhelmingly likely to be the sixth book he had shown her today. The moon was low on the horizon and he still hadn't had his fill of the archives of various human endeavor that dotted the wrecked landscape.

“Very interesting, 9S.”

“You didn't look, 2B!”

“I synchronized with your visual feed.” She lied.

“Oh yeah, well what's the title?”

“...I'm returning to base, 9S.”

While her data beamed back to the orbital stronghold, she had a few blessed ms of silence. This was not helped by 9S's ability to optimize his data flow by threading across several network nodes. He beat her back, taking away any option to not look at the book that he waved in her face.

“The Kama Sutra.” The statues adorning the front cover were involved in some sort of physical struggling, their inexpressive faces stoic. “...Is this more pankration?”

“No no, 2B. I understand you're a novice of the martial arts and just rely on brute strength, but really – the things you say!” 9S laughed haughtily; unconvincing at his vocal register. “The Kama Sutra is primarily a _spiritual_ manual. It's about the connections you make with your opponents.”

“Why would I want to connect with someone that I'm going to kill?”

“Now I admit,” 9S's show of put upon humility would be more than faintly sickening if it wasn't for the utter want of self-awareness, “I may not have mastered the Dim Mak. Even if I managed to cultivate a  _little_ chi,” it was hard to miss his alternate emphasis on the pronunciation after the last book on tai chi chuan, “that's going to take more time. But  _this..._ ”

“Would you look at that,” 2B dully intoned, “it's time for my report.”

“Hey, wait up!” Since she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her run away, he was able to jog and cut her off. “2B, this is important! Come on, I'll show you.” He all but shoved her into his quarters – an act that wouldn't be possible if she wasn't indulging him somewhat.

-

The combat data was impossible to argue with. 9S was, without a doubt, a faulty unit. With an expression of utmost glee he exhibited the footage of himself with a corresponding expression of utmost ferocity – the utmost that he could manage – putting machines in what could only be called compromising positions.

“What is the purpose of putting this one's leg over its head?”

“A devastating joint lock. Can't you see the pain in the machine's eyes?”

It was difficult to read the wide-eyed, rusted sadness of the machine's round forms, even if you weren't hardened against it. To 2B, the most she could surmise was pity in the dim yellow lights.

“And this? The one you have bent over with its legs under your arms?”

“I think it's a modified version of the piledriver I saw in that other book. To be honest, I think the modern version is stronger, _but_ ,” he raised a finger with the air of a professor, “I could really feel the spiritual connection on this one. Can't you see how I've broken the machine's spirit? Just think, this war could be won simply through chi!”

There was something of a connection, in the way the machine's head bobbed giddily and it made synthetic barking noises for him while bumping its lower torso joint against 9S.

“I'm unconvinced.”

9S sighed, again with the put upon air. “Well, how about I show you, then? I warn you, this may affect you in ways you can't comprehend.”

“So I should resist like this is a combat scenario?”

“Y-yeah, of course!” It was fortunate for 9S that he couldn't sweat. “B-but since I'm just learning and you're a combat unit you have to let me get you into it first.”

“Understood.”

“O-okay let me just...”  
9S's hands trembled as he tried to decide on his place of purchase. Rather than anything resembling a combat maneuver, he gently pushed 2B with as little contact as possible down onto his bed. Once he had her legs above her head and the dominant position over her, he looked a bit sheepish and opted for a firm grip with his arms around her thighs.

“So? Are you feeling your spirit being overpowered by mine?” Nervous eagerness made his voice crack on the first word.

2B could feel something hardening in the cleft of her ass. Did he really not realize what this book was for, or was he using it as an excuse to...  
“I might. We require more data to be certain.”

“Alright – so... so you should start trying to break out of it. Or using your chi against mine?”

“Understood.” 2B slowly raised her pelvis and let it fall, massaging the hardness in 9S's shorts.

“W-woah, 2B are you... are you a master at this? I can feel your power already!”

“...You must simply be a good teacher.” With the addition of gentle gyrations to her movements, 9S's grip on her thighs started to slacken.

“Wow, maybe I should be a c-combat instructor, ha ha...” 9S's expression was uncertain as he started slowly trying to move her away. “That's enough data for today, isn't it? You should go make your rep-”

“No. I'm gathering more data. I will share my results with the commander.”

It was cute, watching him try to struggle his way out. Once his resistance started to weakening he tried to push her legs away for some relief, only for 2B's girthy thighs to close about his torso.

“2... 2B...”

“Shouldn't you be trying to defeat me.?”

“H-haa... aaah...”

“Pathetic.”

As if spurred by her abuse, she could feel his hips tremble and give way as the fabric around his crotch soaked through. Bit by bit, she let her motions slow, allowing 9S to shakily fall back and land on the floor, covering himself up.

“S-sorry 2B, I think I'm still...”

“Weak. I know.” Without cleaning herself, she stood from the bed and looked own at him with displeasure. “I cannot cover for your useless 'research' any longer. The commander will know of this.”

“A-all of it?” His head sunk down between his knees.  
“I must present a record of all mission-relevant activities.”

“O-oh...”

The door hissed open to allow her passage. 2B made a stiff turn down the hallway, her strides working 9S's cum between the synthetic flesh of his ass. Thoughtfully, one of her fingers traced a line up her thong, pausing to slip just beneath. Then, it came to her lips.

A rare smile came to 2B's face.


End file.
